Justin Bieber and Emilly's Story
by notcamilla
Summary: Emilly had been living though a very though life, and she just didn't deserved it. So, because of some miracle of heavens, she met the ONE. The ONE AND ONLY, justin bieber.
1. JustBlastinginhere, who are you?

Emilly's POV.:

One day, I was looking through my orkut friends, and checked out my friend's page, Carol. She had a picture of me and her, at the beach. We both were very pretty in it, I wore an orange bikini, and she wore a blue one. She had a hat, a huge one, and were doing a really weird face, sticking her tongue out to the camera. I had my arm around her shoulders, smiling big. We looked cute, and mostly, happy. Happy… A long time I don't feel like that.. My mom died last year, and well… She was everything to me. She meant every single thing in this world to me, and as I didn't have a father, I would stay as an orphan, if Carol's parents hadn't adopted me, as their daughter. So, I moved to their house like, 3 weeks ago; because I was staying with my aunt in Washington DC, but she thought that I'd be happier if I stayed with my only friend… They're very rich, oops, sorry. We're very rich, I guess… But anyways, we live in Atlanta. So, resuming, I live with the best friend in the world, and that makes things ALOT easier for me, going through all the pain I could possibly feel.

So, continuing the whole story of the picture, when I saw the reviews, I noticed a very nice comment, witch was:

"Wow, you're friend is such a pretty lady… xD",, and then, I read his nickname, witch was "JustBlastinginhere".

For some reason, it made me smile.. I felt blood rushing through my veins again, after such a long time of pain. I felt… Alive. Not that nobody told me that, it's just that… I am beautiful, without being snob or anything. I have a nice body, silky hair, and everything, but something was missing… And I didn't know what was that.

I called Carol, and asked her who was the person that commented in our picture. Her answer was what surprised me.

"Do you know that I don't even know him??" she said. Seriously, I stared at her with a face, witch was more alike, WTF?!?

"How come you don't know him??" I asked.

"Well, you know… I've been searching for new friends, from different places, to improve my English." she said. Yeah, she's from Germany, although she doesn't really look alike a German chick. She had red hair, and green eyes… Carol was very pretty. She continued:

"but, why do you ask this, Emilly?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just that… I was wondering if I could chat with him sometime…" I asked, looking at her again.

"Of course!! Besides, he's just online!! Imma calling him!" she said, pushing me off the chair.

"LOOK!! He's talking to me!! Get in your account, and add him as your friend!!" she said, almost making me death.

"jeeesus, ok… Just a minute.."I said, shaking my arms, mentioning her to get out. She quickly understood, and went downstairs.

Nobody's POV.:

Emilly started mumbling to herself.

"Ok… Now, add "JustBlastinginhere" as your friend…" to invite that stranger as a friend, she said (heeeeeeeey, it's me, Emilly, the "pretty lady" one. I'm Carol's friend, add me in here!! thanks. see ya!).

"Done!!" she looked at her nails, but snapped out soon, because of a buzzing sound coming from the computer. There was a message saying " JustBlastinginhere has just accepted your invitation". A smile spread across her face, wondering who would be that mysterious guy, witch had made her smile in so long.

The thing is, neither did "JustBlastinginhere" or Emilly knew, that sitting in no longer that 9 metres away, they were.

* * *

_HEEEEEEY guys!! Yaaay, another fanfic!! Hope you like it, so please leave comments by pressing this button below xD No wonder who is this mysterious guy, huh?? heheh, see ya!!!_

_PS.: I know, there's no Justin in here, but trust me, in future chapters, there's gunna have ALOT of him!! OH, and this might sound like Another Cinderella Story, but I didn't even think about that.. Anyways, see yall later!!_

•_camillatink._


	2. give me a reason to continue living?

_Chapter 2_

Justin's POV.:

I've been busy with all of this fame stuff, and I don't have time for myself anymore. Seriously, I love my fans and all, but MAN!! Sometimes I think it's all too much for me to handle. Now I'm sitting in my room, strumming some chords, when I hear a buzzing sound coming from my laptop screen. I read it aloud:

" ** Emillylove.3 sent you an invitation to be your friend! Accept or Refuse it?** " and then, right below " **heeeeeeeey, it's me, Emilly, the "pretty lady" one. I'm Carol's friend, add me in here!! thanks. see ya! **" . I don't know why, but right after reading it, I felt adrenaline rushing through my whole body. I instantly accepted it, and wrote

"**hey there…?**" I waited for 5 seconds, and then she answered me.

"**hey**!!" I smiled, big.

"**so… how ya doin??**"

"**haha, fine… what aboucha?? xD**"

"**=P i'm fine, thaaaaanks.**"

"**so….**"

"**…**"

"**okay, this is awkward**" she wrote.

"**yeah!! hahaha**" we didn't have anything to write, what was I going to say?! Hey, I'm Justin Bieber, do you love me?!

"**so, what are you doing??**"

"**nothing, just sitting in my room, talking to ya!**"

"**uhm… seems like boring.. :T **" she typed.

"**not at all!! talking to you is awesome, actually.**" She didn't write anything, for like, 15 seconds. And then, she wrote.

"**awww, thanks -.-** "

"**haha, you're welcome, shawty! so… do you like any celebrity??**" WTF am I saying?!

"**hahaha! actually, yes.**"

"**and who would that be??**" I asked, eagerly. I was 99,9% sure that she was gunna say Justin Bieber, but I was wrong.

"**Ryan Sheckler!! OMG, he's soooo hawt!**" WTF?!?, I thought. What about Justin Bieber?! What about me???

"**oh, I see… uhm, just him?**" I typed in.

"**uh.. yeah, I guess..**"

"**ok, cool. I gotta go, bye**" and I quickly logged off. That was so messed up!!

Emilly's POV.:

Okaay. So, I was talking to this "JustBlastinginhere", when suddenly he logged off! He left me, talking to NO ONE in there!! WTH!? Anyways, I talk to him later. I went downstairs, and Carol was watching TV. I sat right beside her. I was silent, and by the corner of my eye, I could see her staring at me.

"**What happened?**" she asked. I didn't look at her. She asked again.

"**What happened, Emilly?? Tell me girl, come-on.. We're like sister, aren't we?**" so I gave in..

"**You know your friend? From the internet?**"

"**Oh, yeah! Why?**"

"**He left me, alone. I was talking to him, when suddenly he logged off!**"

"**Really? He's really not like that… He's a very kind guy, who would never treat a girl in a bad way!**" she said. I sighed. We kept in silence again, just looking at the TV. I wasn't watching it, really. Staring at that plasma screen, trying to find some reason to continue living. No dad. No mom. No family. No one, just…. ALONE.

_Heeey guys, I'm soo sorry for the delay!! I know this is a short one, but I have an explanation!! xD A FRIEND *coff coff* CAROL, literally KICKED my hand in school! So… I dunno if it's broken or not, I'm going to the hospital in a few. So as you can see, my hand hurts a lot when writing, so I decided to stop it in here. sorryyyy! PS.: I was thinking of adding some new characters in here, so if there's anyone who wants to be in it, just review or PM me!! (have to write how they look, they're personality, and stuff!!) xoxo_


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTEIMPORTANT

hey folks.. I have pretty bad news.. As you must have already noticed, I stopped writing my stories.. I don't have the same motivations witch I had before.. Not that I don't appreciate your reviews, you guys are the best! But it's just that besides taking time, it wasn't giving me time to study anymore. I'm really sorry for the ones that sent me beautiful reviews, I'm really glad that you all liked it (:

BUT, I promise to keep reading SOME stories, when I have time. I just need to focus on school and friends.. sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! God bless you all,

camillatink (a.k.a yanna)


End file.
